


Trick or Treating the Ponds

by OceanSong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSong/pseuds/OceanSong
Summary: The Doctor, River Song, and their kids trick or treat the Ponds on Halloween.





	

Of all the things that were difficult about raising kids with River’s lifestyle, seeing their excitement for Earth holiday’s made the struggle worth it.  River herself never quite understood halloween, perhaps because she fought monsters so often in her real life and hardly an thing scared her anymore.  

The time babies however, her ten year old daughters Harmony and Ocean and her eight year old son Geronimo, took after their father and his excitement for halloween.  Every day without fail River would come home from her teaching job at Luna University to find more carved pumpkins.  Honestly, wasn't one jack o'lantern featuring a cyberman face enough? 

It was halloween in the TARDIS, and it was time to trick or treat with the Ponds.  Their adorable children in their matching Dalek costumes leaped up and down in excitement about seeing their grandparents.  

River and the Doctor glanced up at each other, trying not to crack up at their little Daleks.  The pair referred to their children as little Daleks often and seeing them dressed up as them made it difficult not to burst out in laughter.  

“Why can't the TARDIS take us to Grandma and Grandpa’s house,? Dad” Ocean asked.  

“Well, once upon a time these scary evil creatures called Weeping Angels,” the children gasped, “created a Time Paradox.” The children gasped again, they had learned all about the dangers of Time Paradoxes at school on Gallifrey.  “But, we can use your mother’s vortex manipulator to get to Grandma and Grandpas!” the Doctor said cheerfully.  

Everyone held hands as River pressed in the coordinates she knew by heart for Manhattan, but she tweaked them a little so they would land outside of her parents house.

They arrived smoothly for traveling in a vortex manipulator.  The Doctor was overjoyed to finally be seeing his best friends and in laws again.  

“Jenny!” Geronimo yelled, seeing his half sister attempt to sneak up on them.  

“Oh, I can't scare you anymore , can I,?” she said with a roll of her eyes, pulling the squealing kids into a hug followed by her father and step mum

“I had a feeling you would turn up,” the Doctor joked.  Jenny always joined them for holidays with the Ponds, adopting them as her grand parents.

“Nice costumes you've gt there.  I did not know it was possible to make Daleks look cute.”

“Come on, let's see what kind of candy the Ponds have for us this year.  The Pond family opened the door, and the group shrieked “Trick of Treat”

Amy and Rory’s kids, little Emmy nd Austin, wasted no time at all leaping into their sister's arms as her own kids did the same with their grandparents.

The Doctor, left with no one to hug took this valuable opportunity to steal all the candy from the bowl Emmy had dropped in her excitement.  

“Doctor, don't you dare think I didn't see that,” Amy said detaching from the kids long enough to pull him in a bear hug. 

“Oh, Amelia Pond.  Have I missed you.”  He squeezed her impossibly tighter.  The spooky atmosphere of Halloween faded away in the night to the comfort and warmth of long lost family reunited once again.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who


End file.
